Seranil
Seranil Seranil is an EarthMC player who first joined EMC Classic on November 3rd 2017, and Terra Nova on October 25th during the early release. He is currently co-mayor of Belfast and Minister of Britain, with an extensive history and enormous list of friends and contacts, he is a very well known player around the server and amongst the player base, like seriously, if you don't know who this retard is, you've been living under a rock for 3 years, don't @ me. �� History EMC Classic Seranil origionally joined EMC Classic on November 3rd 2017, where he was inactive to the point of purging until April 19th 2018, where he joined Swahili, a town owned by xCptSpiffles AKA xSpiffles. He then went on to form the Libyan town of Darnah, and then made the town of Oregon and joined MichaelTownsend's USA. He stayed in the USA until June of 2018, when he joined MLGTerra in Seaterrica, in late July, however, he joined Wabanaki where he stayed until around March of 2019. Early History Seranil was the first non-staff to join EarthMC, and spawned in Central America, when he spawned, he quickly proceeded to northernmost area of the Yucatan and sailed up to Louisiana, where he camped underground with MylesRatliff for a couple days. He then slowly became disappointed with how scrawny the Louisiana River was at the time, as he was planning to make New Orleans as a town. He joined New York as he gathered the necessary gold to create a town. Location Hunting Once Seranil had obtained 32 gold, he sailed along the east coast of the USA until he reached Boston, he thought of making a town there, but then left to find a new location. He finally settled on Montréal, founding it on October 28th, and made his town there. He slightly terraformed the area by combining the two main islands into one, expanding said island, and destroying other small islands. He also put soul sand under the river in some parts as to make it possible to sail up. Moving Out After about 10 days, the boredom got to him, as he had always worked on flat terrain up until then, after building a chapel he informed Epic_este (Espurn) that he would be leaving the town in his hands to go off and make another. Callaghan He settled on a valley in British Columbia after joining Ottawa and exploring the area. He then proceeded to found Callaghan on November 8th. He then proceeded to mine until he had enough gold to claim 3 chunks. He made friends around the area, such as CrispyChipotle and Keennoo. Seranil also grinded his MCMMO repair level in Vancouver, Keennoo's town's grinder. He was invited to the MCMMO party owned by Keennoo and he accepted, joining it. On November 10th, Seranil decided his town needed a flag, and designed one, dubbed, "The Golden Mountain." On November 11th, Seranil began construction on what he thought would become some sort of town resource area, he did this by making an overhanging roof from the mountain, and left it at that for the time being. On November 12th, he began working on his house, he quickly finished the small hut and resided in it. Earlier the same day, a new player named Soakster spawned just north of his town, and Seranil spotted him, talking to him and explaining to him the ropes of towny, he then explained to Seranil how he wanted to bring in some friends to play, they both then wondered where he could make a town, with Seranil suggesting Redding, California, and Soakster agreeing, they made their way down and Seranil gave Soakster 32 gold to make the town, Soakster then told Seranil he had found 7 gold blocks on the ground, and proceeded to give 3 to Seranil as thanks, Seranil took 15 of the ingots but gave 3 back, as to let Soakster have 48 gold in his town vault. The next few days were uneventful as Seranil grew bored of his town yet again and set off looking for a new place to live. Cancun Cancun is a town Seranil founded on the Yucatan Peninsula after getting bored of the mountains, he then left EMC for a bit and came back to disband Cancun, yeah, that's all for this one, and moved back to Montreal. Montreal Pt. 2 Electric Boogaloo After moving back to Montreal Esburn almost immediately gave him leadership and Seranil build up the town with many buildings such as the Victoria Chapel, Victoria Memorial, Arc de Briques, Berri-UQAM, and others. On February 2nd 2019 the town of Quebec fell and Seranil sent epic_este/Esburn to claim over it. Seranil was given every plot in Quebec as an embassy until Montreal claimed up to it, claiming over the fallen Trois-Rivieres along the way. On the 25th of March Montreal claimed up to Quebec City and had Esburn disband it as Montreal was renamed to Québec-Montréal. After a few weeks of general inactivity Seranil decided to move to Washington. He constructed the unfinished Washington Monument, but then decided to move once more. Aden Seranil then decided he would join the British Empire as a colony in Yemen. This colony town, Aden, is a town in a coastal valley. He quickly got bored of the town and sought after a more exciting area Vienna Seranil bought Vienna for 175G and was given the role of "King of Austria" by the German Government. Austria then became larger and more active, but was sold to AlexWins2 for 500g. Vientiane After selling Austria for 500g Seranil moved to Vientiane, the capital of Laos. He expanded the city and built a large platform to build the city upon. Though due to timezone difficulties and lack of Siamese activity, he left the region to join the British, many of which he had been friends with since he first joined EMC Classic. Belfast Yes, I know, this autist moves 'a lot, '''but this time is ''probably different. This is because after a brief stay in Wales and Sussex, Seranil decided to help out struggling mayor, GazerBazer, restore and build his long-neglected town of Belfast. Since he has joined, stunning progress has been made, such as a new town spawn, completely overhauled road system, and the town population booming, becoming one of the largest British towns and by far the largest on Ireland. During this time Seranil also organized Irish mayors in an attempt to encourage co-operation in the island to boost the population and activity of the island. Towns * New_York * Montreal * Ottawa * Callaghan * Cancun * Washington * Norwich * Aden * Vienna * Vientiane * Wales * Sussex * Belfast Friends * LoganCreeper50 * DDime * Epic_este * CrispyChipotle * Keennoo * Sharkfynn1012 * YodaBest * MylesRatliff * L4certa * EchoOcelot * MineHero43 * FutureLemon * Guineapigplays * Laniebell * FrederickIII * AurelianCraft * JustNinja02 * ItzStitch * Nick56730 * lucled * caarliitoo * BigShotWarrior * iFluxify * Rajprason * MineHero43 * FutureLemon * Warriorrr * TomBLT * Angloist * GazerBazer * Nelara * trinitythree * Sirromz * Alexandre * skater_b * Casper * VladThyInhaler * Jooey83 * Captain_Stein * XioanAskari * OLNTICNFH * Shanka Category:Players Category:Classic Players